The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to theft compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. In addition, many of these portable electronic devices include a touchscreen display device configured to detect the location and presence of a user's desired touch input. For example, a user's finger or a passive object, such as a stylus, may come into physical contact with the touchscreen display so as to register as an input at said location. Furthermore, some portable electronic devices include an on-screen virtual keyboard for enabling character input on the touchscreen display by the user.